VENI VIDI VICTUM
by Antjiana
Summary: Une tombe, la pluie, L'Amour. Death Fic. Os très court.


_Un OS Angst pas drôle du tout._

_Le titre signifie " Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai été vaincu"_

_Les personnages sont la propriété de la série Supernatural_

* * *

**VEDI VIDI VICTUM**

La pluie s'écrasait sur la terre meuble et malodorante de la sépulture.

La foule est partie, emportant à sa suite des murmures d'excuses, une odeur de roses ou d'orthancia, les claquements secs de larmes sur le gravât froid.

Dean se tenait, étouffé par ses nuages gris, perdu dans la sombre spirale d'une pensée à sens unique. La mort, la vie sans elle, la mort, Sa vie sans lui.

S'attacher à un être vivant. Désormais, cela ne sonne plus pour lui que comme un fil de soie précieux qui menace de se rompre. Au moindre coup de vent. La plus insignifiante bise ferait résonner ce lien fragile, attaquant son cœur d'animal blessé, pathétique, réfugié en une violence sourde, en une ironie écho d'amertume et de regrets.

Dehors la pluie.

Qui balaye les souvenirs d'un bonheur simple, sain. Dehors la pluie pour se perdre avec ses larmes invisibles. Celles qui s'assèchent avant même de pouvoir, agripper la maigreur de sa joue, avant d'apprendre à vivre.

Ici, tout est sombre, humide son _en lui_, son intérieur, sa bicoque ballottée par les flots incessant d'une vie sans enfance d'une vie délaissée par la foie, par le courage de s'accrocher et de gravir, encore, cette falaise du but d'éclore sous le soleil.

Il l'avait aimé. D'une douce passion. Elle était, son roc, sa confidente. La nuit, alors que les cauchemars le cueillaient au crépuscule d'un rêve toile blanche, elle passait ses doigts sur la brûlure de son front. Elle comprenait, elle. L'amour.

L'amour _pour lui._

Elle s'était dévoilée brisée, aux premiers jours, comme trahie par un vieux sac de voyage qui rompt avant l'avènement de la quête. Puis elle avait admis qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. Que chaque femme qu'il prenait, durement, sauvagement, avec tant de fièvre et d'abandon était une promesse à laquelle s'accrocher pour oublier. Elle l'avait vu perdu dans les flammes de la haine. De la haine envers lui-même. Oui, il s'était détesté. Il s'était combattu. Il s'était sevré d'un mal qui n'existe pas, qui ne porte pas de nom. Il avait peur. De la force de son amour.

L'amour _pour lui._

La bataille fut sanglante, pleine de cris et de larmes, de langueurs abyssales. Lorsque les glas sonnèrent et que le soleil de ses démons l'aveuglait au crochet de sa carcasse vide, il n'était plus qu'un fragment d'Homme, un fragment d'être creux. Elle avait recollé les morceaux éclat par éclat, étudiant chaque césure avec minutie, appliquant mille baumes sur ses plaies à vifs, mille mots d'amitié dans ses vicieuses peines.

L'amour _pour lui._

Aujourd'hui, il ne lui reste gère grand-chose de plus.

Un surnom qui s'attarde sur ses lèvres, qui écorche ses dents comme des bonbons acides et qui refuse de s'oublier.

_Cas._

_Ca _a le goût des cendres.

_Ca_ a le goût de la mort.

Dehors, la pluie. Il est tombé dans la boue. Il a des gravats dans les creux de la main et du sel plein la bouche. Il s'est mordu fort, l'intérieur des joues, pour ne pas hurler. Il s'accroche à des menottes invisibles. Il reste cloué sur place un boulet dans l'estomac qui cherche à l'enfoncer dans le sol. A l'enterrer avec elle, et la force qu'elle lui donne.

Il prie comme un enfant qui a peur du noir. Sa langue remue toute seule, ses yeux s'exorbitent par saccades, au rythme du latin qui s'éteint dans l'air pourrit.

_ .Revertere._

Dehors la pluie. Elle lui répond en résonnant de son absence. Aucun crépitement d'air frais pour supporter son âme noir. Il tombe du ciel mais il n'y a jamais vécu. Il chut. Jusqu'aux enfers. Il pense alors à la raison du Paradis singulier et des Enfers pluriels. Pourquoi l'un marche seul, tandis que l'autre rampe en horde. Il n'y a qu'une joie dans la vie et tant de malheur pour déchirer une utopie.

Son amour _pour lui._

La foule est partie. Sam. Bobby. _Cas_. Ben. _Elle._ Tous l'abandonnent, le laissent là, seul. Trop de tombes à pleurer et une âme perdue à damner. Ils l'égarent.

Avec un amour mort en couche. Un mort-né.

Son amour _pour lui._

Dean s'éteint, les poignets barrés de rails pourpres, en la folle compagnie de l'espoir qu'il fut sa _rédemption._

Dehors. La pluie.

* * *

Merci pour la lecture.

Jaade.


End file.
